DESCRIPTION: (adapted from application) This is an application for renewal of an interdepartmental Postdoctoral Training Program, now in its tenth year, representing five departments - Microbiology, Pathology, Internal Medicine, Pediatrics and Urology. The objective of the University of Iowa Immunology Group Postdoctoral Training program is to produce first rate independent immunologist investigators to join university or medical college faculties. The core of this program is research experience in basic immunology under the supervision of a preceptor who is an outstanding immunology researcher with current external research funding, and who has trained at least one investigator who now holds a faculty position. The twenty-three preceptors who meet these criteria represent a broad range of basic research areas in molecular and cellular immunology including lymphocyte activation, signal transduction, gene regulation, regulation of lymphocyte function by receptors for Ig-fc and lymphokines, tumor immunology, transplantation, host defense, allergic mechanisms, neutrophil and biochemistry, gastrointestinal immunology, and pulmonary immunology. These preceptors represent 5 departments and 6 of the 11 divisions of Internal Medicine. They function within the immunology research community of 45 highly interactive immunology researchers. Sophisticated technologies are accessible to all trainees through Core Laboratories. A major asset is said to be the ability to attract physician researchers bound for faculty careers in areas of medicine where basic immunology research skills are uncommon. Trainees must hold a doctoral degree, such as an M.D. or Ph.D.